Time
by Alter 'Ego' 97
Summary: Untuk mengubah kematian Harry, Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke masa lalu untuk membunuh Tom Riddle remaja. Namun, kenyataan tak selalu sesuai rencana saat ia malah terlibat terlalu jauh dengan sang pangeran kegelapan dalam nafsu dan hasrat. RnR? [DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]


A Tom x Hermione fanfiction:

* * *

><p><strong>TIME<strong>

**Story ©**Alter 'Ego' 97, 2011

**Harry Potter Saga © **JK Rowling, 1997

* * *

><p><strong>Full summary:<strong>Banyak hal yang disesali Hermione semasa hidupnya, namun membiarkan Harry mati adalah salah satu yang paling buruk. Dan satu-satunya cara yang dapat ia lakukan untuk memutar balikkan fakta tersebut adalah dengan kembali ke masa lalu dan membunuh Tom Riddle Jr. remaja. Namun kenyataan tak selalu sesuai dengan rencana. Apalagi jika orang yang seharusnya ia bunuh itu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya secara perlahan.

**Rating:** T semi M untuk adegan _seducing_ (later chapter) dan pertikaian/berantem.

**Genre(s):**Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Angst, Fantasy, Adventure, Action.

**Warning:**obvious character's death, AR, timeline berantakan, tidak mengikuti cerita asli, imajinatif, typo(s), grammatical error, gaje, dan tak dapat dimengerti.

* * *

><p><strong>BAB SATU:<strong>

**PROLOG**

* * *

><p><em>Drap... drap...<em>

Saat kerumunan berpakaian gelap itu terlihat di ujung horizon, dunia serasa terhenti. Apalagi dengan adanya seorang pemuda berkacamata di pelukan Hagrid, terkulai tak berdaya seakan nyawanya telah dicabut oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Sang pangeran kegelapan—atau yang dulu dikenal dengan Tom Riddle—tak menyisakan setitik harapan bagi mereka yang telah berjuang mati-matian membela Hogwarts dan nyawa mereka.

Ia telah membunuh sang terpilih—ia membunuh Harry Potter.

Tak ada kata yang dapat melukiskan perasaan Ron, Hermione, dan orang-orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang Hogwarts. Mereka terkejut bukan main, tak percaya bahwa dunia ini segera akan menjadi milik Lord Voldemort. Mereka juga tak percaya bahwa Harry terkalahkan begitu saja.

Tawa sang pangeran memecah keheningan, diikuti dengan gemuruh tawa seluruh anggota pelahap maut dan rekan-rekan bajingannya. "Aku membunuh Harry Potter!" seru Voldemort. "Aku membunuhnya!"

Terdengar isak tangis pelan dari Ginny, yang membuat Hermione menoleh ke arahnya. Ron pun segera berlutut dalam upaya untuk menahan rasa sesalnya. Luna hanya memandang kosong tanpa ekspresi dalam pelukan Neville—yang berusaha tegar, padahal sudah terlihat tangis di pelupuk matanya. Dan percayalah, bukan hanya mereka. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu terdiam bisu tanpa suara.

Hermione hanya menatap tubuh Harry yang terkulai tak berdaya tepat di sebelah Voldemort. Banyak hal yang disesali Hermione semasa hidupnya, namun membiarkan Harry mati adalah salah satu yang paling buruk. Rasa bersalah menghinggapi Hermione. Kalau saja Hermione mengatakan _tidak_ saat Harry memutuskan untuk menghadapi Voldemort sendirian, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Kalau saja Hermione menjadi sedikit lebih berguna untuknya, Harry takkan mati.

Air mata yang sudah tak terbendung mulai berjatuhan. Namun Hermione tahu lebih dari siapapun, bahwa tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membawa Harry kembali kecuali dengan memutar balikkan waktu.

Ya, memutar balikkan waktu…

Tunggu! Ia memang tidak bisa membawa Harry kembali hidup. Namun, ia bisa memutar balikkan waktu untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi. Masih ada harapan untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Dan ialah satu-satunya harapan mereka.

Hermione mencoba untuk meraih Time Turner dari dalam sakunya—namun nihil. Benda itu tak ada di dalam sana. Tak sempat lagi berpikir, Hermione menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ron dan menarik sahabatnya itu dari posisi berlutut—memanfaatkan waktu saat para pelahap maut sedang sibuk tertawa dan tak memperhatikan mereka yang masih hidup. Ia menarik Ron menuju lorong yang agak gelap, agar rencana mereka tidak diketahui.

"Tu-tunggu, 'Mione! Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Ron linglung saat tiba-tiba ditarik Hermione masuk ke dalam Hogwarts.

Hermione tak menjawab, berusaha keras untuk berpikir dimana ia meninggalkan Time Turner nya. Namun, kebisuannya tak menghentikan keingintahuan Ron. "_Bloody hell_, Hermione!" ia kemudian menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hermione dengan kasar. "Apa maumu?" Tanya Ron yang mulai frustasi.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku berusaha mencari Time Turner ku! Kita bisa mencegah kematian Harry! Kita harus pergi ke Hutan Terlarang bersama Harry untuk melindunginya." Jawab Hermione tak kalah frustasi. Ia kemudian berlari menuju asrama Gryffindor, meninggalkan Ron yang kebingungan.

Ron lalu mengejarnya, "Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ron lagi. Jawaban yang diberikan Hermione tidak cukup bagus untuk membuat Ron mengerti.

Hermione berhenti berlari. "Dengar, kau dan aku akan melindungi Harry dari serangan apapun itu yang diluncurkan Voldemort pada Harry di Hutan Terlarang. Jika ini berhasil, Harry tidak akan mati!"

"A-apa? Kau gila? Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana kalau kita malah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk?" Tanya Ron gelisah.

"Aku tak tahu!" Keluh Hermione. "Paling tidak, kita harus coba! Dan kalau kau berniat untuk membantu, berhentilah bertanya dan bantu aku mencari Time Turner nya!" Hermione berlari lagi. Ron lalu bungkam dan mengikutinya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaannya untuk lain waktu, dimana situasinya tidak segenting sekarang.

Keduanya sekarang sudah berada di asrama Gryffindor. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka berlari menuju asrama wanita dan mencari Time Turner dalam kamar Hermione.

"Merlin, kalian wanita terlalu banyak menyimpan benda dalam ruangan ini!" keluh Ron yang kesulitan mencari Time Turner Hermione di antara tumpukan-tumpukan pakaian. Mungkin kalau ia beruntung, ia bisa menemukan satu atau dua pakaian dalam.

Mereka mencari dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat kamar berantakan dengan melempar barang kesana-kemari.

"Oh, berhentilah mengeluh, Ron! Diam dan cari!" seru Hermione.

Saat itu, mereka mendengar langkah kaki dari tangga. Langkah kaki itu kemudian semakin keras, "Hei! Siapa yang ada di atas sana?" Tanya langkah kaki itu.

Ron dan Hermione semakin panik. Mereka tahu itu adalah suara salah seorang pelahap maut. Apabila ia tahu rencana mereka—persetan! Tanpa tahu rencana mereka pun, ia akan mengadu pada Voldemort dan melayangkan nyawa mereka berdua sebelum mereka menemukan Time Turner.

"Psst, Ron! Berjaga-jagalah!" bisik Hermione. "Pakai tongkat sihirmu jika perlu."

Ron mengangguk pelan dan berlari menuju pintu kamar Hermione yang tertutup. Ia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan erat, siap untuk mengutuk siapapun yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Pelahap maut itu membuka pintu sedikit dengan cepat, "Hei! Siapa—" itu adalah Scarbior. Dan ia terkejut saat melihat dua dari tiga sekawan berada dalam asrama Gryffindor. Scabior tahu pasti ada yang sedang direncanakan Ron dan Hermione. Jadi, ia segera berlari menjauhi pintu untuk mengadu pada Voldemort—tepat seperti dugaan Hermione.

"Sial! Ia akan mengadu, Ron!" Keluh Hermione.

Ron kemudian berlari keluar ruangan dan menyerang Scabior. Hermione dapat mendengar letusan-letusan yang berasal dari mantra yang keluar dari tongkat sihir mereka. Ia dapat mendengar Ron dan Scabior sedang berduel—saling menguji talenta sihir masing-masing. Namun, Hermione tetap fokus pada tugasnya dan mencari Time Turner itu lebih keras lagi. Ia yakin ia memang meninggalkannya di sini.

"Akh!" terdengar suara rintihan Ron dari lantai bawah asrama. Itu semakin membuat Hermione panik. Ia mencari di setiap saku bajunya. Dan saat itu, Scabior dan Antonin Dolohov sudah berada di pintu ruangan.

"Kau takkan lolos, tuan putri." Ucap Scabior sambil menyeringai lebar.

Hermione langsung berhenti mencari Time Turner nya. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil tongkat sihir dari saku celananya dan melayangkan mantera pada kedua pelahap maut itu, "Stupefy!" manteranya mengenai sebagian tubuh Scabior dan langsung terbujur kaku. Antonin dengan refleksnya menghindar dan melancarkan mantera non-verbal ke arah Hermione.

Hermione berhasil menghindar. Ia kemudian melihat Ron datang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menangkap Antonin dari belakang. Hermione memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mencari Time Turner nya lagi. Untungnya, saat itu dewi keberuntungan berpihak padanya, "Ketemu!" seru Hermione girang. Ia menemukan Time Turner nya terselip di antara halaman 75-76 buku Astronomi nya. Namun, di saat yang sama ia melihat Scabior bangkit sambil merintih perlahan.

Hermione kemudian mulai memutar Time Turner nya. Butuh beberapa putaran sampai Hermione memundurkan waktu tepat saat Harry berhadapan dengan Voldemort. "Ron! Ayo! Kita harus pergi!" ucapnya. Ron kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh Antonin ke lantai dan berlari menuju Hermione.

"Sialan!" umpat Scabior. Ia tahu Voldemort tidak akan senang dengan berita kedua orang itu melarikan diri. "Avada Kedavra!" Scabior mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa pada dirinya yang mulai mati rasa. Berita baiknya, mantera itu tidak mengenai Hermione maupun Ron. Berita buruknya, mantera itu malah mengenai Time Turner. Benda itu berputar semakin cepat, lalu semakin cepat, dan entah siapa tahu ia sudah berputar seberapa banyak. Dalam sekejap, asap tebal beserta percikan api kecil menghujani ruangan.

Dan Hermione beserta Ron, hilang entah kemana.

…****…

Satu hal yang dapat dikenali Ron saat itu adalah bau pinus dan udara dingin yang menyelimutinya. Ia kemudian membuka matanya secara pelahan, merintih terhadap rasa sakit yang memeluk sekujur tubuhnya, terutama bagian punggung dan kepala. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya terbaring di atas tanah dan berbagai kayu serta tumbuhan yang tumbuh di atasnya—membuat nyeri bukan main.

"Di-dimana ini?" tanyanya. Ia kemudian segera membuka matanya saat menyadari ada yang hilang. "Hermione?"

…****…

Berbeda dengan Ron, Hermione sedikit beruntung dengan merasakan punggungnya berbaring di atas sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk. Ia merasa hangat dan terlindungi. Ia kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat tempat yang sudah berkali-kali ia datangi sebelumnya, "_Hospital Wing?_"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Terdengar suara seseorang dari balik tirai. Sosok itu kemudian masuk dan memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Kepala sekolah Dumbledore?" Tanya Hermione terkejut dengan penampilan Dumbledore yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia terlihat memakai baju ber_print_ aneh dan masih memakai kacamata setengah bulannya itu. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Dumbledore masih hidup. Seingat Hermione, ia tidak memutar Time Turner nya terlalu jauh—paling tidak, setelah kematian Dumbledore.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya suara lainnya. Suara itu terdengar sangat jernih dan berat. Saat sosok itu membuka tirai dan memperlihatkan dirinya, Hermione nyaris pingsan karena menggigit lidahnya hingga berdarah.

Tepat di depannya, berdiri seorang lelaki yang kira-kira berumur 15-17 tahunan. Rambutnya gelap dan sedikit ikal namun terlihat sangat memukau. Wajahnya bersih dan kulitnya pucat. Tubuhnya jangkung—hampir menjangkau dua pertiga tirai. Singkat kata, lelaki ini bisa dibilang tampan. Dan lelaki tampan ini, tanpa diragukan lagi—adalah masa lalu dari pangeran kegelapan.

"Tom Riddle?"

**~ To be continue ~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN (read at your own risk):**

* * *

><p>Fuh, meskipun sudah berangan-angan dari pertengahan tahun 2010, fic ini baru tersampaikan tahun ini :P<p>

Ego adalah salah satu penggemar pairing Hermione x Tom. Ya, Ego tahu ini crack dan sedikit _absurd_. Tapi Ego suka. Sayangnya, gak banyak fic pairing ini yang berbahasa Indonesia, nihil malah. Jadi, sekalian aja Ego ikut nyumbang :))

RnR?

* * *

><p><strong>Self check:<strong> tidak efektif, alur yang tergesa-gesa, masih kurang jelas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sedikit penjelasan (read at your own risk):<strong>

* * *

><p>Mantra stupefy seharusnya tidak pulih semudah itu—apalagi memungkinkan korbannya untuk segera sadar dalam beberapa menit seperti yang dilakukan Scabior di atas. Tapi untuk kelangsungan fic ini, asumsikan bahwa mantra Stupefy dapat pulih dalam jangka waktu tertentu tergantung kesanggupan korban itu sendiri.<p>

Scene kematian Harry diambil dari versi filmnya. Dan mungkin 60% dari fic ini akan berfondasi dari yang versi film—bukan novel.

Di prolog, Hermione awalnya hanya berencana untuk melindungi Harry di Hutan Terlarang. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menghabisi Voldemort saat itu juga, apalagi membunuh yang versi remaja. Tapi bersamaan dengan kerusakan Time Turner dan kondisi yang dialami Hermione dan Ron, rencana baru pun akan dibuat.


End file.
